coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 6219 (1st February 2006)
Plot Tyrone's disappointed with the article in the Gazette. His insecurities come to the fore, worried that he's too ugly for Maria. Dev proudly takes the twins for a walk in their pram. He suggests to Sunita they should move into the new house where they'd have more room. Fred persuades Rita to visit Stacy with him, only to discover she's discharged herself from hospital. Fred's worried about her. Norris wonders where Fred and Rita have been but Rita refuses to be drawn. Sunita packs up her belongings and shares a tearful farewell with Shelley. Eileen goes for a drink with Ed and although they get on really well she's disappointed that he just wants to be nothing more than friends. Maria tells Tyrone she's worried she might be pregnant. Tyrone's delighted. Stacy tracks down Fred and begs him for money so she can get away from Stuart, the violent man who put her in hospital. Instead Fred takes her to Rita's and persuades Rita to let her stay in her flat for a couple of nights. Rita tells Stacy what she thinks of her for conning Fred in the past but feels sorry for her because of the terrible state she's in. Sunita leaves the Street with the twins. Dev spots her getting into Jayesh's car and pleads with her not to go. As the car drives off Dev's a broken man. Cast Regular cast *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Maria Sutherland - Samia Smith *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Amber Kalirai - Nikki Patel *Aadi & Asha Alahan - Hannah, Harris & Ria Ahmed (Uncredited) Guest cast *Ward Sister - Gillian Waugh *Ed - Chris Walker *Jayesh Parekh - Ace Bhatti *Stacy Hilton - Casey-Lee Jolleys Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *10a Coronation Street - Living room *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *15a Coronation Street - Living room and kitchen *Websters' Auto Centre *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Primrose 3 Ward Notes *Last appearance of Sunita Alahan until 10th December 2009. *Last appearances of Aadi and Asha Alahan until 10th December 2009 and final appearances of Hannah, Harris & Ria Ahmed in the roles. When the characters returned, Aadi would be played by Zennon Ditchett and Asha would be played by Tanisha Gorey. *Renny Krupinski was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sunita plans her escape, but Dev sees her getting into a car with the twins and begs her not to take his children away; Fred enlists Rita to help him deal with Stacy, who turns up on the Street after leaving hospital; and Maria has news for Tyrone. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,820,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2006 episodes